


Do I look like your Dad? (Reupload)

by Tedebear



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedebear/pseuds/Tedebear
Summary: An AU where Vergil stuck around to raise Nero, and Dante is trying his best to be a good uncle for the kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to change my email and my idiotic ass deleted my account by accident. Reuploading what I’ve worked on so far

Dante cursed himself, fingers curling tight around the throttle of the motorcycle in the highest gear possible.

Lady’s engine was roaring as he raced down the highway. The wind going past him almost deafening even for his ears, that was going to be a fun bit of tinnitus. That didn’t matter, he was freaking late.

The drops of demonic blood still on his jacket were literally speeding off of him, staining the cars he passed and cut through with drops of black.

“Thank god for demonic reflexes.” he thought to himself, before pausing. “wait that doesn’t sound right-“ he said to himself as swerved Lady’s motorcycle down the right exit.

“Off of exit 21 and five lights down, off of exit 21 and five lights down,” he muttered to himself, running every possible red light and nearly getting into what should of amounted to at least 15 crashes, ignoring the sounds of car horns and loud cursing like any other day of his commute.

He made his way down the road, sound of Lady’s engine violating every possible sound regulation, he had no idea what she did to boost the horsepower of her bike but it was certainly a lifesaver.

Dante skidded into the parking lot after a sharp turn, slamming his boots down onto the concrete with all of his strength. The Motorcycle Screeched to a halt into the nearest parking space, there might of been two boot sized pot holes left by his brake but he didn’t look back to check for sure.

He knew he definitely had to pay Lady back for this favor now after he treated her bike like this.

“Phew,” he let out, taking a step towards the school. After his foot stepped towards the building, he stopped hands lingering on his waist, fingers trailing down, feeling a familiar tightness in his pants.

His gloved fingers trailed over the two thick, massive bulges in his pants and he huffed in frustration.

He certainly couldn’t bring that into a school.

“Sorry girls.” he whispered as he reluctantly pulled out his two pistols ebony and ivory from his pants and into Lady’s saddlebag.

After tucking his girls in, he immediately sprinted towards the concrete building. He looked toward his right as he sped along, noticing... there weren’t that many other veichles parked.

There were maybe a handful, and he glanced up, and The sun was just peaking over some buildings in the distance. “Hm.” He paused, before taking his phone out and looking at the clock. Seven o’clock.

He really needed to take more than a one second looking at the clock after a job next time.

The more important realization then came, “I... I’m early? I’M EARLY!!!!!” He cheered, breakdancing to celebrate for himself, moon walking back and forth , ignoring the giant obvious tire tread he left fact along with two boot sized trails in the concrete, the fact he most likely had to spend hundreds of dollars for speeding tickets, the damage on Lady’s tires, and possible the warrant out for his arrest for violating every traffic law in the shortest time possible.

Not thinking of the consequences as per usual, but taking some time to adjust his hair he strolled toward the administration building.

After a proper hair adjustment, he entered the building. He sauntered his way up to the welcome desk, laying his arm in front of her and smiling charmingly at the receptionist

“I’m here for bring your parent to school day,” The poor girl gave him a look, and sighed. Why were some parents like this? The School wasn’t even open yet. “You can join the other early bird in the teachers lounge, Vergil.”

Dante blinked, surprised by his brother has even been there enough for her to remember Vergil. “I-okay.” He didn’t feel like correcting her, but it was a little insulting.

Vergil had the BLUE color scheme he was very much in the RED color scheme, if he wasn’t waiting for the little guy to be dropped off by Lady and Trish he would of said something.

The receptionist pointed out the teachers lounge and he nodded, pausing and looking at her motioning at his outfit,trying to somehow communicate he wasn’t Vergil without speaking, the obvious easy choice to do in this situation.

She looked at him like he was an idiot.

He blinked, like an idiot.

Dante soghed in defeat and headed into the teachers lounge. There were a couple of teachers, with the same vaguely dead look in their eyes hunched over steaming mugs coffee to be revived by saint caffeine as they glanced at the phones.

The obvious one out was sitting alone on the couch, eyes wide and glistening with excitement.

He also was one of the most handsome men Dante had seen in awhile. He was a blue eyed brunette with the look of a model, complete even with a butt chin. He had innocent almost puppy like smile on his face, sipping from a cup of what he had to assume was hot cocoa.

Dante looked around, all of the other areas to sit were taken, as he exhaled heading over and sitting next to the boy toy.

“Hey there, I’m Leon S Kennedy! I assume you’re another parent huh,” The boytoy, named Leon, said in a friendly excited manner, like a puppy, that was hard to not make him likable.

“I- uh, uncle.” Dante got out motioning to himself, as Leon nodded, his whole body bouncing a little as he nodded.

“That’s nice of you to volunteer your time for a family member like that mr.....” he stared at him expectantly, dante looked back at him, smirking a little as this game started.

Leon, trailing on the word mister looking at him, waiting to pressure him socially to reveal his name, and Dante, one to take an opportunity to mess around and force him to ask for his name.

Leon kept the mister trailing as long as he could maybe twenty seconds, then folded, as “Cowboy” left his lips.

Dante chuckled a little, he settled on calling him- COWBOY? THAT WAS NOWHERE NEAR THE LOOK HE WAS GOING FOR! He thought, in his leather duster, his jeans and his leather chaps. He happened to get his leather boots at a cowboy boot store, but they were on sale so that didn’t count.

“I’m not a cowboy! I’m Dante.” He retorted in a bit of anger, as Leon smirked back. Damn, Leon won. “Well what do you do Dante? Besides…. Stripping?” Leon asked cocking his head while settling into the couch and sipping what Dante could now smell was DEFINITELY hot cocoa.

Dante ignored the stripping bit, not letting that ONE summer of stripping define him.

“I’m a... detective .” He responded with a nod. Leon perked up, “Oh really? I’m part of a security liaison who works for the secret service, I was almost a cop before… anyway, I really enjoy working with this city’s police department, what do you investigate? Homicide? Vice? “ Dante paused, sweating. Really? Lady didn’t say there were specific kinds of detectives!! Demons didn’t need this much thought to deal with!

“Private Investigator,” he finally got out the first words he could think of, before Leon paused “oh I’m sorry, yeah i guess detective sounds better, but private eye makes more sense especially with your... brand,” he motioned vaguely at Dante’s outfit

“Well I... uh, yeah,” Dante exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck.Dante was somewhat aware of his fashion choices, did he regret them? Not in the slightest god damn bit .

Was he trying to be nice in order to avoid any conflict before seeing the kid? Absolutely.

“What kind of cases do you work?” Leon’s voice cut through Dante’s thoughts about his fashion, and Dante’s eyes widened. What do private investigators even DO?

“Uh.. how about we just talk about your kids Leon?” he said, figuring this guy would take the bait before Leon beamed with even MORE excitement.

“Oh just the one currently, my daughter Christine who is an amazing girl..!! my wife Ada picked her name, insisted her name be Christine- But anyway she’s doing so well!! she’s in the first grade but she’s reading at a fifth grade level!! She’s been doing really well after I started reading her harry potter till she falls asleep she loves bedtime stories-“

Honestly, It was adorable, Dante couldn’t help but listen to how this man went on about how he loved his daughter so much. Talk about how him and his wife started a garden with her to help her get into vegetables and teach her about gardening and plants, their latest trip to disney world , and really just so much talking, he loved his daughter a lot.

Dante smiled a little as he listened. He was honestly happy for this guy, but as Leon went on part of his mind thought about the other dad he knew. Vergil hardly ever talked about Nero like this.

Vergil would barely ever mention a few words about his son when he caught up with Dante. Was he... No- he wasn’t one to outwardly show his affection. Dante grew up with Vergil he knew his brother was a bastard but he had moments.

He had to be better alone with his son.

All dads should have at least a fraction of affection as this male model cop talking about his daughter. Dante thought, And Nero was such a great kid. He looked up at the clock after a while, oh it was about as leon gasped, helping Dante up.

“Oh god I went on about Christina too long again- Shit-Fuck i’m not supposed to swear. What class is your...” Dante laughed, he liked Leon, he seemed like a really good guy.

“My nephew’s in Miss Jenkin’s Class.” Leon gasped “Christine’s in that class! Is your s-nephew Nero?She thinks he’s a great boy!”

Leon pulled Dante along, motioning for him to follow as they went into the hallway. Dante certainly had no idea where to go, walking next to him. He exhaled as he glanced over at him.

“Was it the -“ “yes the white hair gave it away,” Leon Retorted, Dante chuckled a little, before coming up with a group of parents and Leon waiting by the door.

The normal something looking adults gave him a few judgemental looks, and Dante felt.. nervous? No he couldn’t be nervous. He’s literally made a CAREER out of fighting DEMONS he had no reason to be nervous at all.

His heart was pounding,he breathed in shaking a little, he just had to be there for Nero. Don’t look at the adults look at the kid you’re here for. He exhaled, and the door to the classroom opened


	2. Parents Day: Featuring Dante From the Devil May Cry series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante has to talk about himself, and Not mention any demon stuff. Should go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reupload sorry for any hassle, i spaced out and accidently deleted when i was trying to change my email.

Dante stepped into the room last, but he was the first adult in the room who immediately drew the kids attention. Multiple mouths agape, eyes glistening in wonder at the red clad man.

  
Some of the children assumed he was a cowboy and immediately wanted to ask him about it but the teacher was still talking and they were told MULTIPLE times to wait until the teacher allowed them to ask questions.

They were going to ask the red cowboy old man so many fudging questions.

Dante stood with the parents and ignored the teacher, focusing his attention on the wide eyed Nero. The boy was barely at the height of his knee, and he looked just like Vergil did at his age.

Cute as a goddamn button.

His baby blue eyes were wide as he waved at his uncle, his whole body shaking in barely contained excitement. Dante chuckled, waving back at the little white haired devil, he was so cute damnit.

His little blue hoodie with a red hood was SO adorable on him, he loved it and constantly wore the article ever since Lady got it for him on Christmas. A wittle man with a wittle outfit-GOD he hated how easily Nero made him go like that.

How did Vergi help make something so cute?

Seemed impossible really, even more impossible than the whole half devil thing.

He wanted to pick the kid up, and hug him tight, rubbing his little chubby cheeks and embarrass him in front of his classmates.

Bottling those instincts, he knew his role and that was NOT to be an embarrassment here.

He was Nero’s cool Uncle, and he had to make his nephew look cool by extension god damnit! Vergil was out so this was all on him, he had to go along and sound like the coolest private investigator ever!

Nero had to get popular aftecwithc all of the friends he needed and later girlfriends or boyfriends he wanted so then when he is popular in high school- there was a tug on his shoulder.

Leon interrupted his train of thought, as all of the other parents were making their way to sit by their kids

“Don’t wanna stand up here all day hyping yourself up.” Leon said quietly to his ear, smirking at him.

Dante smirked back. “Ten bucks says i get the kids to clap for me.”

Dante said with a shit eating grin back at him as they walked towards their respective kids. Leon chuckled, “Doubtful, but sure.” the former cop said back as they sat by their kids.

Nero immediately got up and hugged Dante, his little arms barely wrapping around his chest “Thank you uncle dante....” Nero mumbled in his chest as Dante smiled, hugging him back. “No problem kid.” he whispered quietly, heart melting. He’d do anything for this boy, huh?

Dante exhaled, looking up and noticing Leon was smiling at him. Dante mouthed “Ten Dollars.”

Leon rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the small black haired girl next to him, her eyes the same as Leons. Christine, huh? Dante chuckled, as Christine proudly sat next to her dad chatting with him about how his day was going and school, she was a smart kid clearly she carried herself like a fourth grader.

Leon leaned in and chatted with her quietly, fully focused on his daughter, making her giggle.

Dante sighed, soon turning back to the small devil still hugging him. “You gotta sit down, you can hug me later.” Nero nodded in his chest, before sitting down on the floor next to him, grabbing Dante’s hand with both of his hands and pulling it to his lap, resting his left hand in Dante’s palm.

Dante sighed, wrapping his fingers around Nero’s small hand as he turned his attention to the teacher.

“Alright Class, we’ll be going in alphabetical order based on children- first-“ Dante hummed, sitting and watching the parents speak, squeezing Nero’s hand playfully from time to time as he giggled, squeezing back. Some bankers, a baker, and a surprising appearance from a candlestick maker. Mostly just generic run of the mill parents.

Soon, Leon got up, “Hey Kids, My name is Leon S Kennedy, and I work for the president as a security coordinator, I basically help protect the president from bad guys-“ as he went on One kid raised his hand excitedly throughout his speech.

Leon continued to give a brief, kid friendly version of his job that truthfully Dante mostly zoned out for.

Leon after he finished smiled at the kid who was straining himself holding his hand up , “you seem pretty dead set on asking me, so you go first.” Leon said pointing at him, “Was the president’s daughter actually kidnapped by-“ Leon’s eyes widened.

“NO- No no no- that’s completely unsubstantiated gossip! Besides that’s not exactly something I should be going into, and your parents need to watch what you’re watching on youtube young man.” Leon said as the kid looked down, some of the kids laughing a little at him, the kids father glaring at him.

Leon sighed, “My apologies, I do kind of have a super secret job,” he admitted and that diffused some of the tension, some of it.

Dante exhaled, as Leon walked past the kid he just upset eyes widening as he glanced at Dante . Dante shrugged at the Agent, he had no idea how he would have handled that either. Still though, the president’s daughter was kidnapped? Scandalous, sounded like something out of a video game. He wondered if he could ask leon later as he paid him his 10 bucks.

  
Dante hummed, zoning out some more, still squeezing and holding Nero’s hand until he heard that Mary’s parent was done.

Soon, “Nero’s-“ the teacher began, “Uncle!” Dante interrupted, squeezing Nero’s hand one last time, patting Nero on the head as he stood up.

His long coat flowing freaking epically per usual, he walked through the kids and parents in front. “Hello kids! My Name... Is Dante.” He said in a grandiose manner, hands gesturing to himself, bowing once he mase his way in front of the class. The kids all stared wide eyed at this adult with showmanship and a COOL outfit.  
“I have a very important job- as a... private Detective.” he stood up, pausing for a moment.

“What I do specifically, is help deal with Demons- you know really bad guys. Occasionally a bad girl, mostly Guys to be honest. My clients hire me to sla-slave away until I have come up with substantial evidence and they’re handed off to the proper authorities. After all, you need to put in proper work to help the police, you can’t just run in, guns blazing, like some sort of hack n slash video game character. You need to put in the work, as to bring...JUSTICE. ”

All the kids were enraptured as Dante spoke, Dante chuckled. Those dramatic acting and speech classes WERE a good use of time and not just something he used to taunt demons after all!

“Sure it’s not the most lucrative business, but I truthfully enjoy it with all my heart.” He nodded, as he looked up. “Any questions?” and all of the kids hands rose up “Oh... okay,” Dante blinked, “Uhhhh... ladies first.” He pointed at Christine, who was waving her hand excitedly.

“Why are you dressed like that?” She asked pointedly

Dante’s eyes widened and he exhaled. “Because I like it.” he replied calmly.

She paused and stared at him.  
“Why do you like it though?”

Leon was covering his mouth trying not to laugh, as Dante did a backflip in front of the class and they all gasped. “AN EXCELLENT QUESTION YOUNG LADY !” he said dramatically, walking back and forth as he went.  
“Why indeed? Because it makes me feel good, and I love the color red clearly, and you, and all of you kids, may come to feel pressured into dressing a certain way, or acting a certain way, or living a certain Style. This is my way of saying, this is me.”

He motioned to his outfit.

“Your parents are currently staring at me thinking I’m a crazy person, Which is entirely justified to them I’m sure. But kids regardless of they Think, I know who I am, and you should never be afraid to dress the way you want, or be who you want.”  
All the kids started, and nodded in agreement.

“One more question.” the teacher said, exhausted by Dante’s antics. Dante nodded pointing at another kid, who cried out with all the desperate need for the answer “ Are you a cowboy?”

All of the kids looked at him, then looked at Dante expectantly.

He had to be a cowboy. He just HAD to be a cowboy.

Dante chuckled, and then backflipped again. “Yes.” He said simply a pleased smile on his face, and they all clapped.

Dante got ushered to go over and sit by Nero after the teacher told them all to calm down. Dante smirked at Leon, sitting with Nero in his lap, wrapping an arm around him as the teacher talked after the last parent was done.

“Backflips are cheating.” Leon whispered as he looked forward at the teacher, Christine in his lap as she looked attentively. “You took the bet, pay up.” Dante whispered back.

Leon huffed. “How about you bring Nero over for a playdate this weekend, and we’ll see about your ten dollars.” He said softly, “Oh you’re trying to get your little girl in with the coolest kid in class now huh?” Dante teased as Leon scoffed.

“A little bit yes.” he finally said softly, as Dante chuckled.

“Do you have a significant other you could bring? Ada’s been wanting to find a couple we can hang out with.” Dante paused. “I-uh. I have Lady.”

Leon looked at him thinking he misspoke,

“Oh, okay. What’s her name?” “Lady.” “No what’s her name?” “Lady.” “I get she’s a Lady but what’s her Name?” “She just goes by Lady.” “Lady What” “Lady. No what.” “Oh. Uh. Okay, why-“  
“Long story.” Dante Explained “How long?” Leon Asked, as Dante paused, “About 12 hours long.”

“Really?” Leon asked concerned, Dantec chuckled, “Ppfft, no. But It’s not my story to tell.” Leon nodded,

“Fair enough.” Nero tugged on his shirt, they were getting up to go to lunch as Dante sighed, helping him up. Nero looked up at him as he stood, quietly holding up his hand. Dante leaned down and held his hand as they walked with Leon and Christine to Lunch.

“We’ll go get the food!!” Christine said after she guided them and directed them to sit down in a specific spot. Nero nodding with intent next to her while she declared the mission. Soon they both hurried to the lunch line.

  
Dante sighed facing Leon, relaxing in the stool. “She’s smart and pretty driven, she’s probably going to be president, ” Dante noted, Leon chuckled, “ Well, probably, and Nero’s such a little angel,” Leon complimented, and Dante laughed.

  
Leon gave him a look, “No no.. he just can be a little devil sometimes ya know?” Leon chuckled, “Yeah, I get that. Even Christine has her moments.” he sighed, as Dante, chuckled watching Nero and Christine in the line.

“So what was that bit about the president’s daughter?” he asked curiously, glancing at Leon. “Oh… just.. she was missing partying, and some conspiracy website said a cult filled with bio mutated created monsters kidnapped her.” Dante blinked, that certainly sounded like a horror story, one where it was difficult to survive.

“Did- did that happen?” He asked after a few moments of quiet. Leon stared at him, then laughed, convincingly, “no of course not. She was just on a bender, I even picked her up.” Dante laughed, “Glad it was just a bender and not a bio mutant cult. that sounds like it would be crazy.”

Leon Chuckled, alot. “ha ha- Yeah.” Leon looked dead in the eyes for a moment:

Leon soon sighed with relief as the kids hurried up and sat next to them, placing a tray of… prison food? Prison food.

Dante stared at the prison food in front of him and glanced Leon. Dante poked at the… he had to guess it was Pizza, With a fork. He glanced over at Nero and Christine getting through it as Leon just drank the bagged milk, shrugging as he glanced at Dante who sighed did the same.

What were they paying taxes for. Wait did he even pay taxes? Was he to cause for Nero’s paltry lunch conditions??? This PITIFUL excuse for a pizza??? He had to see with Morrison about that, he let him handle the money after Dante lost it all gambling for the third time.  
He glanced down at Nero who was chatting with Christine about.. Smash bros?

Sounded like a fun party to get invited to. He thought as he smiled watching Nero relax and chat excitedly with Christine. Leon and Dante watched them bond, the prison food almost worth it. Almost. 

“Are you really a cowboy?” Christine suddenly asked in the middle of the conversation, as Dante glanced at a smirking Leon. “I was one, I’ve wrangled a lot of... large creatures in my day,” he said, honestly in a way.

  
Christine’s eyes glowed, “Awesome, have you met any cowgirls?” Dante chuckled. “I work with one, yeah, there’s cowgirls.Maybe i’ll introduce her to you!”

  
Christine lost it as Dante sighed. She was like, 5 in the end so it made sense she bought it. Leon chuckled, and the rest of lunch went off without a hitch.

  
Soon, they were back in Jenkin’s class. “Okay Parents... and Uncle,” Dante Nodded at the teacher, “Say goodbye to your kids,” Dante sighed, hugging Nero, “See you at the shop buddy.” Nero’s eyes glowed, “I’m staying with you???” He asked excited,

“You forgot Lady telling you huh.” Dante said while Nero nodded, still beaming. “Enjoy the rest of your schoolday, Nero.” Nero nodded smiling at him, “Bye Dante!!” he said with a smile. Dante stood and walked out next to Leon, who was still waving and saying bye to Christine. He dragged the still lingering Leon out, he’d probably never leave if Dante hadn’t of dragged him out.

He paused as the door closed, noticing him and Christine chatting as a few other kids gathered by them, asking questions about his cowboy uncle, Dante smiled.

“Good job, cowboy.” Leon teased as the door closed.

“Tch. I was being a good uncle. If the kids think I’m a cowboy it’s no big deal.” Dante said as they walked out the hallway.

Leon chuckled, “Mhm. You did give a nice little speech. Prepare that all by yourself?” Dante laughed, “Improvisation is my number one skill.” he admitted as Leon chuckled. “Well regardless, good job, Honestly I’m a little touched. Did better for me that’s for sure.”

Leon handed him a business card with his number, “ For the playdate.” Dante nodded, taking the card in his pocket. “If you need to find me, look Up Devil May Cry.”

His eyes widened after he gave the shops name, that was CLEARLY not the name of a private detective agency. “Hm. Weird name for a private detective agency, but got it.” Leon nodded, as Dante exhaled making his way to Lady’s bike.

He soon noticed the several speeding tickets tucked into the visor.  
Dante sighed, “Ah, Shit.”


End file.
